Meeting The Real You
by Parkjp23
Summary: What if Josh was a honeypot and captured Cammie? Will she survive? Yeah I know, I suck at summaries.
1. How Could You

**Meeting The Real You**

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY part of the Gallagher Series. All credit goes to Ally Carter.

A/N: This is my first story so hopefully you will like it. Sorry in Advance for any mistakes!!!!! I have changed the scenario (just a liitle) after some great people brought to my attention that someone else had already went the way I was going.

What if Josh was a honeypot. What if Cammie went on a date with Josh and he captured her...........

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head. I was chained to chain and wasn't able to move. As Mr. Solomon taught us his first week there, always look at your surroundings for later situations. I looked around to see a shadow coming towards me and the shadow looked a lot like Josh. "You're awake. Took you long enough." Wow, he sounded like him too, but he couldn't be my Josh.

"Who are you?" I asked him stupidly. Of course it was Josh. "Why do you have me hear? Is this a joke?" Josh laughed but it sounded forced and suddenly he hit me across the head.

"You don't ask the questions around here, I do. Now I know that your pathetic school is for spies so don't act dumb with me. " Josh walked over to the table that was across from me and sat on top of it. For some reason, it looked as if Josh had tears in his eyes.

"Look Josh, just let me go and we can just forget this ever happened. I can see in your eyes that you don't want to do this." of course I wasn't really going to forget this happened. As soon as he let me go,I was planning on knocking him out and taking him to my mother. I know I would probably get in trouble but where else could I do? Then another thing crossed my mind: why hadn't the girls come for me yet. I'm sure they had heard this conversation going down.

Josh turned from me and wiped his eyes. " You don't know what you're talking about!!! And I have no feelings for you. All I want is the alumni list from your school and you are going to help me...um..." Josh looked around, "I mean us get it"

"Who is us? Josh this is stupid. LET ME GO!" How come the girls weren't here yet? Did Josh get them too? Who was helping him? I was so confused and on top of that I felt used. I could even get dumb out of my emotiuons. To think, I thought a cute, normal boy would ever notice ! "Josh, please, talk to me." I said in a plesant tone. I had to be calm in this situation.

Josh looked at me as if he was about to confess to me but as soon as he opened his mouth a different voice came out. " Well done Josh, that will be enough for now. Go back home. I wouldn't want you to be late for school tomorrow." Josh looked at me and then turned to walk away. The man who came in waited until Josh was gone to talk to me. "Cameron Morgan, daughter of Rachael Morgan, the headmistress of your little spy school. So, tell me, how are you going to get the alumni list for me?"

"First of all, I'm not getting the alumni list for you, and second, since you know something me, why don't you give me something to know about you?" Where the sudden courage came from, I don't know but I knew I had to find a way out of here.

"Oh I think you will get the llist for me unless you don't want to see your little friends again" He went over to the conner of the wall where there was a blanket covering an object and pulled the blanket away showing the girls. He pulled out a bottle of some liqid and put it against their noses, waking them all up. " There, there, my little ones. Struggling only makes it harder.....for you. Now Cameron, or should I call you Cammie or maybe cam?" He smiled at me having fun with his little game.

"You can call me Cam, but I don't have the slightest idea of what to call you."


	2. My Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls.

" Well you can call me David. David Cole. Now as I was saying, how are you going to get me my alumni list?" Well it looks as if David was the dumbest criminal I had ever met. When will people learn to never turn their back on a Gallagher girl? Bex came up behind David and stuck a napotine patch right on his neck.

"God, he was got on my nerves. Girls, get me out of these chains so we can go." I looked at the girls as if they were the best thing to have. In fact, they were the best thing to have.

"Cammie, we are so glad you're okay. Do you know how worried we were when you didn't come home?" Liz said as she hugged me. They untied me and we were about to leave out of the room when we heard a loud gunshot.

"Bloody hell!" Bex yelled-whispered in my ear.

"Do you girls really think I was that dumb?" We turned around to see David taking loose a wrap from his neck. "Now, all of you, up against the wall. No funny stuff or I'll shoot." We went up against the wall until David called my name. "Cammie, not you. You come with me." David called in three other men to tie up Bex, Macey, and Liz.

"Where are you taking her?" Macey blurted as one of the men tied her hands behind her back.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Macey nodded and glared at David. "Well, if you must know, I'm taking her to your school to get me alumni list. Now, come Cam. We must not be late." We walked out of the door.

________________________________________________________________________

We were a mile and 21.6 inches from the school when I came up with a plan. I turned to David to act as if I was about to ask a question and kicked him where it hurts. As he fell, I snatched the gun out of his hand and ran like the wind. "Stop, oh god that hurts, hey, stop!!!" David screamed as I continued to run.

When I got to the school, I ran into the secret passageway I left out of and ran to my mother. Once I got to the door of my mom's office, I remembered that instead of coming after me, David could have just went back and killed my friends. I looked at the door and back the way I came. Should I go back and save my friends or tell my mom and stay here to hide.

**I really didn't have much time to write so this is what i got so far!!! Sorry for how short it is.**


	3. Who Are You

**Disclaimer: Do I really even have to keep stating the obvious? I do not own anything that has to do with the Gallagher Girl series.**

Like a true Gallagher girl, I decided to go and save my friends. They had enough courage to save me and I was going to return the favor. I ran out of the school, grabbing spy supplies and head back to the building that David was holding the girls. It took me 17 minutes and 56 seconds to get back to the building.

Now, how in the heck was I going to get back into the building unnoticed? David had put two guards in front of the entrance. I had no clue as to why he did that. I mean, duh, why would a spy use the front door? You learn that in your 7th grade year to never use the front door when you are re-entering a building you have just escaped from. (Yes, I know you didn't know that was a spy rule. That's why I just told you it was.) I climbed up the roof and decided to go through the vents and crawl to the room he placed the girls in. As soon as I opened the vent, I was grabbed.

My first instinct was to fight. I stepped back about to flip him (or her) on his (or her) back and slap a napotine patch on his (or her) head. They countered my move and brought my arm behind my back. I tried to elbow him into his side but it was also countered and he blocked it. (I decided my Grabber was a male because he smiled like Axe body wash.) My grabber then threw me down and we wrestled there for 2 minutes and 32 to seconds before I got the upper hand and got free. I rolled and got back on my feet preparing to fight.

"What are you doing here? This is not a place for a girl to be at night. Shouldn't you be home baking cookies with your mom," someone said from behind me. I turned and there was a boy laughing and coming towards me.

"I could ask you the same question. Look, why don't you and your friend here go home before you get hurt." I told them both. I was shocked to see them burst out laughing which is bad for a spy. Being shocked that is, not laughing. I tried again. "Look, you guys have no idea what's going on down there so leave while you still can."

"I think you have us confused with someone else, little lady." Okay, enough with the jokes. This boy was seriously pissing me off. I couldn't help but think of the different ways I could kill him with his own hands.

"Dude, let me handle this," the guy I mentally nicknamed Grabber said, speaking for the first time. "Okay, miss, this is not a safe place for you at this moment. Believe it or not, there are some really bad people in there. I must ask you to stop trying to break in to this building before you get hurt." He smiled like he had just won the Oscar Award for best dumbed down speech ever given to a girl. Well, it wasn't really a smile, more like a smirk. I hated it.

His friend clapped and walked over to Grabber and put his hands on his shoulder. "So if you wouldn't mind leaving now........"

"Whatever, now get out of my way!" I interrupted and moved around them towards the vent.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go in there," Grabber said while grabbing my arm. I made a mental note that the name I assigned to him hit his character right on the mark.

"Let go of me. I have to save my friends. God, I can't believe I'm doing this but look, I'm a spy okay and the guy down there has my partners and I have to save them. Now move," and I pushed Grabber off me. Him and his friend, who I nicknamed Stupid Jerk, looked as if I just told them their dog died but whatever, I was on a mission.

"Wait," Grabber yelled as I went down the vent. I didn't have time for this. "We're spies too." What did he just say?

"What did you just say," I responded as a poked my head back out of the vent.

Stupid Jerk (from now will be referred to as SJ) hit Grabber on his head and whispered to him to shut up. "I said, we're spies too. We are here to capture and bring in David Cole. We'll help you if you help us." He waited for my answer but I was still in the state of shock. Boy spies! I mean, I knew there were boy spies somewhere but that's a different story for another day.

"Um sure. Come on." I motion for Grabber and SJ to follow me but they just stood there. "What?" I asked after a second. (13 seconds to be exact, thank you very much.)

"Shouldn't we come up with a plan first? And shouldn't you know our code names first?" Grabber smirked.

"And they say boys are ahead of themselves." SJ whispered to Grabber.

"Oh, okay then. You're Grabber," I said pointing to one, "and you're SJ." I pointed to the other.

"What kind of code names are those and you didn't tell us yours." Grabber announced just before SJ whispered, "Maybe we should call her Snappy or Bossy or Hot Chick or something."

"Call me Chameleon and does it really matter what your code names are?" I snapped.

"Yes because a codename can say a lot about you and why do you get to pick our names?" Grabber smirked. That smirk was really starting to irritate me but in the back of my mind I couldn't stop thinking about how cute Grabber was. I mean, Josh was cute in his own way (if you count backstabbing as being cute) but he had nothing on Grabber.

"If you haven't noticed, we're wasting valuable time here over something as unimportant as code names." I said, but actually code names were quite important but to me, they didn't matter at this moment. My assessment seemed to bring them both back into their objectives because they both nodded and we began making our plan.


	4. Getting My Sisters Back

**Disclaimer: Really, if I was Ally Carter, do you think I would be on here?** **Just to answer that no, I wouldn't be.**

I traveled a good 10 meters just before I spotted David and the girls in an identical room as the one we were in earlier. There were four guards around Macey and Bex. Liz was being tortured by David himself. My guess was that he felt it would be worse for Bex and Macey to watch Liz get hit then to take the beating their selves and he was right. I couldn't it myself stand seeing Liz be hit over and over again and knowing that it was my fault she was even in this predicament.

I pulled out a light that goes on a key-chain and flashed it in front of Bex's eyes. She ignore it at first but finally looked up to see me. She bumped Macey and told her to look at me. Macey got the message and looked as if she was just told she had just won a free shopping spree with her 3 best friends to the most fashionable mall in the world.

"Phase 1 complete," I whispered to the boys.

"Great! Phase 2 going into action," Grabber whispered.

Soon after, I heard SJ's voice "Wow, that didn't take long. Phase 2 complete, Chameleon,"

"Good, now enter the building and make a......." I said before I got cut off.

"We remember the plan. Just make sure you don't get caught even though I would love to have to rescue you."If I wasn't crazy, I could have sworn I could see him smirking and I am indeed not crazy.

"Shut up and do your job," I snapped but I couldn't help but smile.

"Enough, you're making me sick. Let's get to work."SJ said. After that, I tuned them both out.

**Grabber's POV**

Grant and I climbed back down the building to knock out the guards in the front entrance. Chameleon had given us patches to make sure the guards were out enough for us to finish our mission. "Go around and get the one the right while I'll get the one on the left, SJ," I whispered to Grant.

"You know, you don't have to call me that. What does that stand for anyway?" Grant whispered through the comms unit.

"I don't know but I'll rather call you SJ instead of the name you came up with." The idiot thought I would really call him Playboy. "And besides, Chameleon would have no idea who I was talking to if I called you that."

"I don't know why we're following her orders anyway." Dude has a real problem following a girl's order. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was a sexist. Who am I kidding? Grant is a huge sexist. One day his mom told him to clean his room and he told her that it was her job to do that and he felt that she was slacking. That was the wrong thing to tell a woman who once took down 14 guys single handed with only her hands and a q-tip. I don't think I have to tell you how that conversation ended.

"Because it was a good plan and shut up before you get us caught." I needed peace and quiet but that's something you don't get hanging around Grant.

"Phase 1 complete," whispered Chameleon. Wow that was faster than I expected. Make a mental note to remember to ask the girl for her name. It was killing me not to know it. She had this certain aura that somehow pulled me in. And her eyes! They were gorgeous. Ugh, dude focus!

"Great! Phase 2 going into action." I whispered to Chameleon. "SJ, go now." Taking out the guards were super easy. I could have done it with one hand tied behind my back. It was taking candy from a baby which is the first test in your 7th grade year of spy school. Grant walked up to me and we high-fived.

"Wow, that didn't take long. Phase 2 complete, Chameleon," Grant whispered into his comms.

"Good, now enter the building and make a......." Chameleon said before I cut her off.

"We remember the plan. Just make sure you don't get caught even though I would love to have to rescue you." Okay yeah I was flirting a bit but that's what I do best. Well, other than being a spy.

"Shut up and do your job," she snapped. Ouch, that hurt but I could tell she was smiling and that put a huge, one-of-a-kind smirk on my face. Grant hit me on the shoulder.

"Enough, you're making me sick. Let's get to work."

"Don't be upset because I beat you to it."

"Whatever." He open the door to the building. It had that cold eerie vibe to it. Like one of those horror movies where you walk down a silent hall where the killer is waiting for you.

"You first, Grabber."

"Baby!" I shot at him. I knew I would pay for that later in P&E when me and Grant fight but I would gladly take the pain to crack a joke on him now.

Inside one of the rooms we saw David with the girls Chameleon was talking about with four guards surrounding two while David beat the other. Grant grabbed a chair that was in the hallway and slammed it against the door. David looked at us and signaled for the guards to get rid of us. I smiled at the anticipation of a good fight to start.

**Cammie's POV**

There was a bang on the door that I suspected were the guys. David yelled for the guards to go deal with them. As soon as they left, I kicked the opening of the vent and jumped down.

"Well, do you have my list?" David asked as if he had the upper hand of the situation which he most definably did not.

"No, but soon you'll have a 4 by 4 cell to call your own." I snapped. I secretly passed a knife to Bex to untie her and Macey from their chairs. David then grabbed Liz out of her chair and put a gun to her head.

"Oh on the contrary, Ms. Morgan. Make one step towards us and she dies." He then backed away from us and out of a secret passage way. I should have known he would pull something like this.

"Where do you think he's headed?" Macey asked as Bex finished cutting the ropes off her.

"The roof. I saw a helicopter pad on the roof and he probably has a one on it's way now to pick him up," Grabber walked in and said. He pulled out a gun and preceded to the wall David left out of.

"Stop, I'm going after him." I yelled just before he walked through the door.

"No, it's too dangerous. Didn't you see him with a gun? You're unarmed and an easy target."Grabber pushed me away from the door.

"But he still has my friend and I'm going to go get her." I rebutted, making my way back to the door.

"I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt any more than she already has. Grant, called Mr. Steve, I don't think we'll be bringing David back alive." Grabber instructed. Grant nodded. " You all can go back to your school."

"No!" I yelled and grabbed the gun from his hands. I dodged his grab for me and ran up the stairs after David.

"Stop!!!" Grabber yelled but I felt no pursuit behind me.


	5. Smooth

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gallagher series. Ally C. does!!!**

I went up the stairs and came across a door. I cocked the gun and followed through it. I saw David dragging Liz to the helicopter that was on it's way.

"Let her go!" I screamed. David turned around and laughed.

"And if I don't? What are you going to do little Cam? You wouldn't want to get your friend hurt any more than she already is, would you? Go back to the other little ones and you all can go back to your comfy little beds. Leave this to us adults. I'll send you your friend when I'm sure that I'm safe." Nothing on his face showed that he was planning on giving Liz back.

"I won't repeat again, David. Let my friend go!" He smiled and turned his head slightly to see how close the helicopter had came. The sky suddenly got very cloudy. Thunder and lightening shot from the sky. The rain poured down the second the thunder silenced. We were soaked in less than 15 seconds.

"Ha, bye little Cam. I'll see you-"David spoke but didn't get to finish. He really should have brushed up on his spy skills. Never do much talking. The bullet went right between his eyes and he fell back on the tar of the roof. Liz fell along with David and let out a scream. As soon as the pilot saw David go down, he turned the helicopter around. Good, cause I didn't really want to shoot anymore people.

I ran to Liz a to see if she was alright. She was startled and had a few cuts and bruises but for the most part, she was fine. I kicked the gun from near David (a rule and important procedure to do) and helped Liz to her feet. She just looked at me for a second and I'm sure she was crying even though the rain was pouring down our faces.

"Oh Cammie!!!" Liz hugged me and continued to cry. We stood there for 2 minutes and 32 seconds before the girls and the two boys came to see what happened. The girls ran and hugged me and Liz while the boys went to David.

"Nice shot!" SJ called over his shoulder as he examined David's body. "Chick has an awesome aim." Grabber hit him in the back of the hand and took out a phone. He whispered into it then after he was finished walked over to me and the girls.

"Nice work, Chameleon," He walked away and then called over his shoulder, "for a chick!"

"Wait," I called after him. I had a question that I wanted to ask him before he left.

"Yes? Let me guess, you want my name?"

"Ummm, yes, I do." I murmured. "How did you know I was going to ask for your name?"

He simply pointed to himself and said "Spy. Bye Cammie and just so you know," He lean down in front of my face and whispered, "I going to kiss you now." His lips brushed mine and I swear I saw stars for a moment. He then smirked and walked back to his friend leaving me breathless.

The boys walked to the edge of the building and were about to jump when I yelled, "How did you know my name?"

He pointed to himself and repeated, "Spy." I got the feeling he used that line a lot.

SJ looked at me and then said, "Plus you still had your comms unit on when Liz said your name." He looked at Grabber. "Don't give me that look! I'm sure she still thinks you're smooth. Hey Cammie, do you still think Zach here is smooth?" SJ laughed. Before I could answer, Zach pushed him off the roof. I glad he did because I didn't want to answer. I hope he was alright though.

"He'll be fine." He yelled as if he read my mind. He jumped off the building after him.

"Well, do ya Cammie?" Bex spoke for the first time.

"Do I what?" I gave her a confused expression even though I was sure I knew what she meant.

"Duh, do you like Zach?" Liz interrupted, almost back to normal.

"Of course she does," Macey answered.

No, I don't. I don't think I do. Maybe?" Well, hey, he was kinda cute. "He was smooth if that's the word you want to use."

"Cammie likes Zach! Cammie likes Zach! Cammie likes Zach!"the four chorused in my ear. Wait a second where was the other voice coming from? Oh no!

"Zach thinks you're smooth to Cammie and did you forget you still had you comms on....." SJ said through the comms.

"Or did you just want me to know? I'm flattered." Zach finished. I couldn't speak. How could I have possibly forgotten about my comms unit? SJ started making kissing noises until I guess Zach hit him and said, "Shut up Grant." I didn't hear the rest because I took out the comms unit and looked at my friends.

"Cammie? Cammie?! What just happened? Did you forget to turn off you comms again?" Bex started laughing and Liz and Macey soon followed.

"Ha, ha, ha! Just laugh it up." I glared at them all.

"Don't worry, we will. Let's go home." Liz and Macey said at the same time. Creepy.

"No, we can't. We have one more thing to do before we go back."


	6. Come Out, Come Out, Where Ever You Are

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallahger Series. There I said it. Now I must go and cry in my corner. (Kidding! Or am I?!)**

I really didn't want to do this.

_It's your second time stop being such a wimp. You're a spy, why should this be hard_.

Well, I really like this guy.

_Hey that's your fault_**.**

Is not.

_Is too, crazy!_

I am not crazy! How am I crazy?

_Cause you're talking to yourself!! Duh!!!_

Oh God! I'm talking to myself!!!

_Just told you that. Were you not listening to me? You never listen to me! Oh god I'm rambling! I'm going to shut up now. I can't be rambling! I..._

Thought you were shutting up?

_I'm your mind! You shut me up and you're still talking to yourself!!!_

"Earth to Cammie. Cammie?" Bex snapped me back out of my crazy, talking to yourself moment. (Don't look at me like that! Like you don't have one sometimes!)

"What? Um, what's up?" I really have to stop that. As a spy I shouldn't zone out like that.

"I said that I unlocked the door. We going in or not?" I could tell Bex was losing her patience.

"Don't mind Bex. God, you think we were in a life or death situation!" Macey shout-whispered. I gave her a thanks for taking up for me look.

"It kinda is." Bex retorted. "We have no idea if they could hear us and come down here."

"Well shouldn't that mean we should go in then guys." Liz interrupted Macey before something very mean came out of her mouth.

"Liz is right guys. Let's go." We went into the house. Liz stood beside me and whispered, "Cammie, we are so sorry that Josh was a honeypot. We should have known. I should known." She hung her head.

I put my arm around her. "Liz it's not your fault. We all were fooled by Josh and you can't put all the blame on you. I'm the one who decided to go out with him."

We followed Macey and Bex to Josh's room. They looked as if they were on a rampage for blood. We caught up with them in the room. When I looked around there was no Josh to be found. I know I heard David tell him to go home. Where could he mean?

"Maybe Josh has a new home." Macey said as if she was reading my mind which kinda creeped me out. "Has any of your dates lately been shorter? Like it would take him longer to get home or anything?"

"Just to think about it, yeah. Um, but, he said that he was grounded and he had to seek out to see me. Didn't I tell you guys that?" I didn't but I had to acted as if I did. It didn't matter because Bex looked just as mad that she wasn't told this piece of information.

"No, you didn't. I thought we were friends Cammie and with a situation like...." Bex was on a lecture rampage. Luckily, Macey came in to save me.

"There's no time for this now Bex" I looked at her saying thanks. "Even though she should have told us and she will get this speech later when we get back to the school." Well, guess I spoke too soon. Maybe thanks for now would have worked better than just thanks.

"How much shorter had the dates been?" Liz finally spoke getting right to business as she took out her laptop. "Maybe we can coordinate with the distance around you meeting place with the time. Maybe." It was nice to have the old Liz back. (Yes, even though she was only gone for an hour and 6 minutes, it was nice to have her back.)

"30 minutes. That's not much" actually it was for a spy but I would say anything to make me feel better. I put my hands in my pocket and felt a piece of paper. I pulled it out and there was a number. I wondered who it was until I looked at the back of it. Zach slipped me his number when he kissed me. He was good.

"Well with him being a spy it pushes the distance and extra 6 miles but that's just an estimate. We don't know it he was running at his top speed or when he even got to the place where he lives now or what." Liz was always the one to find an answer and then tear it down.

"Guys, we need helpif we are going to find Josh. Macey, give me your phone." I looked at Macey telling her I was dead serious.

"Who are you calling?" Bex asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Yes, she would.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Next chapter: Contains the phone conversation with Zach. Will he help? Is he able to help? Will Cammie and the girls find Josh? Why does Cammie talk to herself? Find out in the chapter of **_**Meeting The Real You**_**!!!!!!**


	7. We Need Back Up

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own the Gallagher Series just in case you were wondering.**

The phone rang for 3 times before someone picked up.

**The owner of the phone (Zach) was trying to be cool using the 3 rings rule. Translation by Macey McHenry.**

"What took you so long?" Zach answered. How hard was it for him to just say hello a like regular person? Then again, none of us are normal. Zach needed some serious lessons about proper conversations over the phone with Madame Dabney.

"Look, I called you because..." I started.

"You need my help." Zach replied.

"How could you possibly know that?" I questioned.

"Because you're a chick!" Grant yelled from what it sounded like across a room. "Chicks are always in trouble. Ha, ha, OW! Hey, that wasn't called for." Grant yelled.

"Then shut up," Zach whispered. "What's up, Gallagher Girl? Need my services?" God, help me if all guys were this cocky. And what was with the whole 'need my services' act. He couldn't, he wouldn't..

"Yeah, he's stud services!!!" Grant laughed through the phone. I heard a light scuffle. They were fighting over the phone! I couldn't help but laugh until Bex grabbed the phone.

"Look you idiots, we need help tracking down a member of David's crew. He's the honeypot that fooled Cammie into liking him, knocked her out, and left her to die. We need to find him now before he tells our school's secret or something so either stop playing now and get serious or hang the bloody phone up!" she handed me the phone. "Thank God I go to an all girls' school. You think that girls would do this, not guys. I swear I would never fall for such idiots like that........." She rambled on. I suddenly got the feeling I wasn't the only spy who talked to themselves.

"Well, never been told off by a girl before. We'll help you Cammie. Where...." Zach replied seriously. I couldn't help but get the feeling that he started to fear Bex before he even met her. That wouldn't be the first time though.

"Wait a second. Hold the phone. Stop, rewind, and play. What do you mean **we** will help? I don't know her. What evidence can you give saying that this isn't a set up?" Grant said to Zach. What? He didn't trust us? He didn't trust me? Something told me that the feeling was mutual.

"The fact that she shot down our target kinda proves she's on our side." Zach retaliated.

"So are they with us or not?" Macey whisper to me, sounding a little annoyed herself.

"Yes, we are." Zach answered to her. "Hey, do you mind if I bring some help? We could catch the crook faster."

"Sure, the more the better. Just make sure you guys don't get in trouble for helping us."

"Glad to know you care. Where do we meet you?" I gave him the address and twenty minutes later Zach, Grant and two other guys were walking into the park of Roseville. One was as tall as Grant but skinnier with black hair and dark brown eyes with glasses. Next to him was another boy with brown hair and blue eyes who reminded me a lot of Josh. This boy, however, was taller and paler than Josh. His nose was more wide and he had more muscles.

"Cammie, don't you think he looks a lot like Josh?" Liz whispered about one of the guys with Zach.

"I agree with Liz. Something's fishy about this whole thing." Bex whispered.

"I don't have a good feeling about this either Cam." Macey chimed in.

"Keep a close eye on them. Keep your comms on at all times and if something goes down, the code word is duck." I told the girls.

"Duck?! Don't you think that would be would a little random to say duck for no reason what so ever?" Macey looked at me. Yeah, when you think about it, duck wouldn't be the best word to say without getting attention.

"Okay, how about a saying this time then. What about, 'Dang, I broke a nail?'" Bex asked.

"Wouldn't be surprising for one of us to say that." I concluded. "Of course."Liz said a little too loud. "Why didn't I think of that?" Macey pouted. At that, we all laughed.

"Okay that will be the code statement, now let's be quiet, the boys are coming." I ordered.

Zach was the first to speak. "Okay Gallagher Girl, this is Jonas," he pointed to the skinny one with glasses, "and this is Jimmy."

**I just got a whole new idea for the direction of the story. I'm going to try and see if it will fit the story and still please you guys. R&R. Please!!!!**


	8. Lights Out Girls

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Series. All props go to Ally C.**

**A/N: I really would like to thank all of you that have reviewed. Your support means a lot to me. ~Parkjp23**

"And I'm sure you already met Grant." Zach continued. I barely listen to him after that because the Josh look-a-like looked a lot like Josh. I really had a funny feeling about the entire situation. Maybe I shouldn't have called Zach.

_Hey, no time for the shoulda, coulda, woulda thing. Focus on finding Josh. _

You again!

_Don't use that tone with me. My, Cammie, sometimes you're a disappointment._

That's it! I'm not listening.

_That's not-_

I really needed to stop talking to myself. I had to admit though, my thoughts were right. I had to pay attention. "We should split into two pair groups." Zach finished, well, I think he was finished. I stopped listening again.

_Wow, he's so cute when he takes the lead. I'll defiantly follow him any day, but I don't trust him._

Shut up!

_Didn't we go through this already? I'm you and you are me. If you want me to shut up, you got to do it yourself. _

Okay then, I will.

_Wait, I have another thing to say!_

What?!

_How rude! Well, never mind then. Okay, okay, stop badgering me. I just wanted to say......... bye! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!!!_

God, help me.

"Well, I'll go with the cutest one of the bunch" Do I even have to tell you who said that? Good, but just incase you had a glass of memory erasing tea, it was Grant. He walked over to Bex and put his arm around her. Bex looked at him with disgust and punched him in the stomach before walking away. "Just like I like them, fiesty," Grant murmured out of breath.

Bex came to stand beside me and gave me a serious pout. "Don't make me go," she begged.

"Oh, you know you think he's cute," Macey said a little too loud if you ask me.

"And I think he's the only one who could take her punches," Jimmy whispered to the guys, but hey, we are spies so we're trained to hear these kinds of things.

"Do anyone of you girls know how to hack into a computer system?" the guy named Jonas asked.

"Of course we do. We're spies, too, you know." The girls and I all said at the same time. Creepy!

"Yes, I do know," he replied seeming like he was nervous to talk to us or scared we would attack him or something. He looked down. "But you didn't let me finish. Can any of you hack into a system in under a minute."

"I can," Liz said. Wait, did I say 'said'? I meant screamed.

"Well, you two can be paired with each other," I whispered to Liz.

Macey pushed Liz over to Jonas, making Liz blush a deep red.

"I'll pair up with you," Zach announced and it was so weird. I mean it wasn't weird that Zach said it, it was weird that Jimmy said the same thing at the same time. What made it even weirder was that they were both pointing at me.

I really didn't want to choose the Josh look a like because it bought back the memories. Zach let out a big gust of breath "Anyways, I guess you're pairing up with the senator's little pumpkin?" Zach smirked then grabbed my arm and I laughed. (Did anyone other than me think back to the nick name I gave him? I mean, it really sticks!) He looked at me and just shook his head. "Thinking about that crazy nick name you gave me?" he smirked.

"No."

"Lair." he whispered in my ear making me shiver. The groups all started to part ways and search around Roseville. I followed Zach. How in the world did he know where he was going? I decided it was best for my nerves if I didn't ask.

"I am not a lair!"

"Are to." he singed.

"Am not!"

"Are to."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" Zach gave me an innocent look, too innocent.

"Nothing." I decided it wasn't worth it. I looked around to see that we were head towards an alley. My gut gave me the feeling Zach was leading me to a trap. "Why are we going through here?"

"Would you rather go around block or take this shortcut?" he said.

I was about to say something when I heard a voice in my ear. "Dang, I broke a nail!"

I froze and just as I was about to turn away, I was upside down. I looked around to see Zach nowhere to be found. Where could he have gone? He was here just a minute ago. All of a sudden, the world went black.

**Bex POV **

Grant and I walked away from the group listening to Cammie and Zach bicker about if she was a lair or not.

"She's never going to win that argument." Grant whispered.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because that's Zach second favorite thing to do. He never gets tried of 'are too' 'am not' conversations. I couldn't tell you how many times he's done it to people. The guy hasn't lost yet." Grant laughed. His laugh was just so cute! It took a lot for me to pay attention to our surroundings. A light in a building came on and someone looked out of it. Before we got to see who it was, they hid themselves behind the blinds and turned off the lights.

"Did you just...." Not finishing the sentence because I knew he saw it, too. We ran over to the building and Grant started picking the lock while I took in our surroundings for any funny business.

Grant opened the door a few seconds later and I started to walk in. "I should go first in case of any danger." He was about to walk in when I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"I don't need your bloody help," I said letting my British accent surface a little. The girl in me rejoiced at how he didn't want me in danger, though. I walked in looking around for traps. I stopped when I saw a camera and Grant was so close up to me (So wonderful!) that when I stopped, he ran into me making me jump. I hit my finger on a nearby table and yelled, "Dang, I broke a nail!"

I instantly thought back to the codeword for when any of us needed help. I was sure the girls heard me and were on their way. Once I was about to correct my mistake, I noticed Grant was on the ground. I ran over to him and got hit behind the head.

**Liz POV**

Jonas and I decided to go to an abandoned building. While we walked, I looked around to see there was no one around but us. Everyone disappeared out of nowhere.

"We can set up here," Jonas said. I turned to look at him. I must have looked a crazy because he said, "If that's okay with you." He nervously chuckled.

We turned both of our computers on and synced them to each other. I caught him looking at me and I smile at him. Wait, why am I smiling at him? I blushed deep red and turned my head. Soon, I peaked back at him and I saw that he was blushing, too.

We were pretty much quiet for about 7 minutes, but it was a completely un-weird silence that we had. I hacked into David's corporation and just when I was about to start reading the files, Jonas spoke. "Um, so I didn't know there was a girls' spy school." He turned to me and I unconsciously turned to him leaving our important jobs to handle themselves.

"Well, we didn't know about you guys either. Where are you guys located?" I quizzed him.

"I don't think I can tell you that. It's classified." He suddenly turned back to his computer, pushing his glasses up a little. I stared at him for a moment and turned back to my computer.

"What the? What's going on? No, no, no, no! This can't be happening." Jonas leaned over my back and gasped.

"They're putting a virus on your computer," he stated.

"I can see that!" I yelled at him. I didn't mean to be rude but I had no idea what was going on or even how they figured out we were on their system's files. I then noticed Jonas closing his lap top.

"What are you doing," I asked him.

"Well, I'm sure they saw me, too so either I let them shut me down, leaving us no way of re-accessing their files, if I might add, or I shut mine down and we hack back in." he continued as if it was obvious. I couldn't help but feel something going on with him. He was way too edgy. He got up and started walking out of the building. "We should go. If they could hack into your computer, they could probably track us also." He turned back around and walked out of my sight. I got my things in a hurry and started to follow him when I tripped and fell.

"Oopsey daisies!" I said. I got up and saw a figure behind me. Before I could try, at my best attempt, to hit him, (I wasn't the best fighter. I tended to be kinda clumsy.) I was grabbed and my world went dark.

**Macey POV**

Zach had grabbed Cammie by the arm taking her away. "Wow, not even dating her yet and already jealous." I chuckled. I could tell just by the way he looked at her that he liked her and was too much of a smart mouth to admit it. Soon, over the comms unit, I heard him and Cammie bickering. What do you know, she likes him, too.

I looked back at Jimmy, who seemed very pissed that he didn't get paired off with Cammie. By no way did I care that he didn't like me. Truth of the matter was that I didn't care for him either. He looked at Cammie and Zach until they were out of distance.

"Come on," he demanded and walked off. Jerk.

I followed after him until we were side by side. "How do you even know where you're going? I'm sure your school is nowhere near here to be trying to lead me around my own town." He looked away, letting me know something wasn't right. I wasn't as great as spy as the other girls but I knew boys long enough to know when they slip up and Jimmy, my man, (if that was even his real name) you have just been caught. He mumbled something and looked down at me. "You're right, lead the way."

"No, you do it." I snapped.

"What, but you just said that....."

"I said you shouldn't know where you're going, not that you shouldn't be leading."

"........."

"Who are you guys?" I demanded.

"Oh, you're sure to find out in just a minute. Josh, could you come help me take your girlfriend's friend out." What? So he knew Josh and was helping him. I remember the codeword me and the girls came up with.

"Dang, I broke a nail." I looked at one of my fingers to act as if I really did.

"Oh, that won't help. Seems as if you forgot to turn your comms unit back on." Jimmy laughed. I turned around in just enough time to see Josh behind me. I kicked him where it hurts and tried to make a run for it. Jimmy grabbed me and pushed me on the ground. Next thing I know, I was out cold.

**A/N: Think you know what's going to happen next? Was this what you expected to happen? Is Zach and the others behind this? Find out in the next chapter of Meeting The Real You!**


	9. Getting Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Series!!!**

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! They mean a lot to me.**

I woke up ducked taped to a chair with a serious headache. I was blindfolded but I could feel the hands of someone behind me. I pulled on their hands to see if they were conscious. They weren't. I started push and stretch my hands to see if they had anything in their pockets to see if they had anything to get me out of this duck tape. With no luck, I sat there until they started to stir.

"Ugh, my head." I remembered that voice. I could pick it out from anywhere.

"Macey? Mace, we're tied up with duck tape. Are you blindfolded? Well, it not the best place to be but at least we have each other, right?" I rambled, trying to make myself feel a little better.

"Cam, shut up! Josh put us like this with the spy boys help." Macey sounded irritated but I couldn't blame her. I got her stuck in this.

"I'm sorry." I hung my head. This was my fault. If I hadn't went on the date with Josh, we would've not been caught the first time. If I hadn't called Zach, we wouldn't be caught again.

"It's not your fault. Well, it kinda is but you can't let that stop you now Cam. If you tell anybody I said this I'll kill you but...."

"That won't happen cause we might not ever get out of here."

"Let me finish. Like I was saying, I could've never got this far. I would have been ready to give up when David had us but you didn't. You kept going. We can get out of here." Wow! Was I just complimented but Macey McHenry? Dang, and I can't even tell anyone. Her pep talk helped more than she could have imagine though.

"Okay, what can we do to get out of here? Um..."

"Ew! That better not be spit!!!!" Macey yelled.

"What?"

"There's water falling on me," Macey answered. Water? A light flicked on in my head.

"Mace, pull yourself forward until the water starts falling on our hands. The adhesive on the tape won't work against water." Macey quickly started pulling herself with me pushing back until the water hit our hands. After we got our hands free, we took off our blindfolds. The lights burned my eyes but I adjusted to them. After all the duck tape was off, we looked around for any exits. There was a door and a vent. There was a same window in the door so we looked through it. We saw two guards in front of the door.

"We should take the vent," Macey said, "and find the girls. That way we can get the heck out of here." I nodded and headed to the vent. We climbed in and searched for the girls. We found Bex and Liz in the next room. They were alone and taped up just like we were. I pushed the vent open and jumped down into the room. We freed Bex and Liz.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked, pretty sure it was the same as what happened to me.

"Grant and I went into this building after we saw this guy in one of the windows. Inside, I hit my hand and broke a nail which is why you guys heard me say the codeword. Then the next thing I know, Grant is on the floor and when I turn to check on him, I get knocked out." Bex whispered.

"Dido, but Jonas wasn't on the floor. He had walked off and I fell." Typical Liz to be the one who fell.

"I got caught in a trap and knocked out." I said.

"Well, Jimmy and Josh took care of me but I can say that Josh won't be having kids later in his life." Macey grinned.

"So Jimmy isn't Josh?" Liz questioned.

"No, but he's helping him and I'm sure the other boys are, too." Macey answered.

"That can't be. Grant was hit, too. I saw him laying across the floor." Bex contradicted.

"Set up to get you to turn around. Zach was nowhere to be found when I got put upside down by something. The guys having something to do with this is the only conclusion to all of us getting caught." I said.

"There's no use of staying here. We're free. Let's go back to the school." Liz said getting back into the conversation. She was right. We all climbed back into the vent and escaped out behind the building. We were about to leave when I sensed someone behind us.

**A/N: About to stop it here but felt I it wouldn't be nice.**

Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Jimmy were behind us. I looked at the girls and we mentally decided who had who. We ran into them no questions asked. I got to Zach and he tried to say something. I swung my fist only for it to be blocked and grabbed. I snatched my arm from him and tried to kick him. He dodged. Zach grabbed me and pushed me against a tree.

"Cammie, what are you guys doing?" He whispered in my ear. He was not still trying to play the good guy. This is unbelievable.

"Don't Cammie me! I know who you really are Zach and there's no need to pretend like you're not behind this." I struggled to get free but he only held me tighter. I looked around for the others and they were all out of sight.

"I'm not pretending Cammie. What's going on?"

"Look, Macey has clear evidence that Josh is with you guys. He looks exactly like Jimmy and they were helping each other. If their together, so are the rest of you. You split us up for us all to get captured!!!" I was screaming at him by the time I got to the end of explanation. Zach looked at me with a confused look.

"Cammie, I don't know who Josh is and we were captured just like you guys. We were coming to save you but when we got to your rooms, you guys were gone." I looked away from him. "Cammie, look at me. I'm not lying to you. I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Then why won't you there when I was captured?"

"I was captured, too. I was walking and I noticed you weren't behind me anymore. When I went back, you were gone and I was knocked out. When I woke back up, I was duck taped to a chair with Grant. We didn't get free until Jimmy came and released us, saying Macey and him were ambushed and were captured." He pause to look and see if I believed him. He must have seen what he wanted because he released me.

"Zach, did Grant say what happened to him?"

"Only he was hit on the head and the last thing he heard was Bex broke a nail. Jonas says he was taken down after he walked away from Liz. At first we thought you guys were behind this until Jimmy said convinced us that you weren't."

"Macey said Jimmy was working with Josh. What do you know about Jimmy?"

"He was put in our school a month ago and assigned to our room. His parents died on a mission and he has no close relatives. Jonas couldn't find anything else on him. He never really told us much but his parents distance themselves from the rest of his family to protect them. You don't think....."

"They look to much alike for me not to think it Zach." That's when it all came to me. Jimmy came to Blackthorne as a cover, gained their trust, and is planning on taking them and Gallagher with them. Oh God, Macey's with him. "We have to find Jimmy, he has Macey."

"Let's find the other's first." Zach said.

"No need." Just then Bex, Liz, Grant , and Jonas came from behind some trees.

"We heard you guys on comms. Let's go get that scum bag." Bex smiled evilly. After that we started on our plan.

**A/N: I think this story will be about 14 chapters. I already started thinking about the sequel to this. Now for my traditional questions at the end of the chapter.**

**Can the boys be trusted? Do you trust the boys' excuse? What's the relationship between Jimmy and Josh? Find out in the next chapter of **_**Meeting The Real You**_**!!!!!!!!**


	10. Author's Note Important!

**A/N: Sorry not a chapter, but important so read please. I've decided that the first person to review on my 10 chapter of **_**Meeting The Real You**_** will get an exclusive summary to the sequel of this story. I will PM the summary to you. Everyone else will have to wait for me to finish publishing this story which might be finished by Thursday and will include the summary on the last chapter. Good luck!!!!**

**~Parkjp23 **


	11. Betrayed Trust: Second Edition

**Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gallagher Series but I do own this plot.**

**Bex POV**

Grant and I walked back to the building silently. I still didn't completely trust the boys but I had no choice. We needed help if we were going to take these jerks down. Especially that Jimmy guy. I couldn't stand him and I didn't even know the guy. When you mess with one Gallagher Girl, you mess with them all.

Grant signaled for me to follow him into the building. This wasn't right at all. If the bad guys knew we were missing, the doors would be the last place we should come in at. I shook my head at him cause there was no way was I following him in there. Grant gave me a strange look that said 'What are you doing?'. I pointed to the ceiling and came back out of the building.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't you think it's dumb to go through the door? We should take the ceiling." I fired back.

"No. The door would be the least likely place they would look for us to come in at." He said and started for doors again. I grabbed him and that's when we were interrupted.

"Guys, focus!" Cammie instructed, "Grant, Bex is right, going through the doors is the dumbest thing to do right now. Go to the roof and find another way in."

"Thanks Cammie. At least someone has sense." I told her.

When we got on the roof, with no ropes I might add, we looked around for an easy and quick access. We saw the vents and opened them. Liz gave us the whereabouts of Macey and we got in quick and easy. That is until 20 men ran into the room. And to my surprise, 3 of them were people I knew.

**Cammie POV**

Zach walked off to the side of the building while I followed closely. Zach took out a laser and was about to cut into the building until I stopped him. "Zach, we don't know what's on the other side of this."

"All the more reason to do this. What, afraid to break a nail?" he smirked and started on the wall.

I tuned him out and watched our surroundings for any movement and that when I had enough. "Guys focus! Grant, Bex is right, going through the doors is the dumbest thing to do right now. Go to the roof and find another way in." I knew me and Zach had our times but we weren't that bad. (Were we?)

"Cammie, come on." Zach said.

"Thanks Cammie. At least someone has sense." Bex whispered. I smiled and followed Zach into the building.

"Where do we go?" I asked Zach. But Zach wasn't the one to answer me.

"Well, your stop ends here Morgan." Josh said.

"Not if we can help it." I said and then I was betrayed.

"You mean, if you can help it." Zach said and stepped beside Josh. I couldn't believe they did this to us, again! And we fell for it. Five men entered into the room and Josh spoke to them.

"Get her!" He grabbed Zach by the shoulder and told him to follow him.

"Liz, Bex if you can here me, get away from the guys! They can't be trusted!"

"Little late for that Cammie!" Bex yelled, her accent leaking into her voice.

**Liz POV**

Jonas and I sat down and he took out his laptop. I had no idea where mine was because I was knocked out earlier. I hope I can find it. My parents wouldn't be happy if I called and told them I needed another laptop and couldn't tell them what happened to the other one. While I thought to myself, Jonas had already hacked into the blueprints of the building.

I took a look at it and gave Bex the way to Macey. That's when I noticed that Jonas got the blueprint from a saved document on his computer. My thoughts overwhelmed me. The boys couldn't be trusted. The girls were alone with the boys. I'm alone with one of the boys.

My spy instinct took over and I grabbed a tree branch and hit Jonas across the head with it. He fell with a thud and for a second, I hoped a didn't kill him. It should've killed him because the branch wasn't big enough to kill him, only to knock him out. I was about to warn the girls when I heard Cammie's voice.

"Liz, Bex if you can here me, get away from the guys! They can't be trusted!" Cammie screamed into her comms unit.

"Little late for that Cammie!" Bex yelled.

"Yeah, I just figured it out myself. Jonas is knocked out. I'll tie him up and go get help." I said.

"Hurry!" Bex and Cammie screamed. After Jonas was securely tied up, I was off.

**A/N: Will Liz make it to someone in time? Whose the three guys with Bex is with? Will Cammie get out of her situation? All answers in the next chapter of _Meeting The Real You_!!!**


	12. Unspected member

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Series and that sucks!**

**A/N: An exclusive look into the one of the bad guys mind. Yes, I did it! What are you going to do about it? (Just trying to get into a bad guy, in my case bad girl, role! No offense.) I thought you should all know how this whole thing went from the bad guys' point of view and whom best to tell about his team of people then the leader himself!**

Jimmy POV

I walked into the main office in one of the secluded areas of the warehouse. I couldn't help but gloat to myself as little. Ever since me and my brothers were called into this mission, I knew it would work out great. I made a call to my most powerful weapon.

"Did you do as you were instructed?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm on my way to the office now. Everything is going according to plan on my part. Are you keeping your side of the deal?"

"Of course, my secret weapon. The only people who know of the real you are the team and our boss."

"Good. We will be there as soon as possible. And Jimmy?"

"Yes?"

"Don't call me yours or a secret weapon. I'm doing this for one purpose and that purpose only." And with that, the secret weapon (Don't tell that I called the secret weapon that. Please?) hung up. I put the phone down and looked at the screen.

Finally, I (I mean, we) have the famous Cameron Morgan in my hands. Now all I have to do is keep her here until the M.S. comes and takes her and her friends away. Waiting and watching the girls through the cameras set up in the building, I thought about how great of a team I have.

In the start of all this, I was the one originally planned to go and notice Cammie at the carnival, but after our team leader quit and left Blackthorne, I had to take lead. So, following in our father's footsteps, I looked after my brothers and gave them the top positions. Josh was the new normal boy to notice Cammie.

Josh really played his part by getting Cammie to like him and make it look like he was a normal boy. Asking help from Dee-Dee, to make it look like he still lives here, wasn't bad either. (And that she has always had a crush on my brother was a plus.) It's a good thing we use to live here before we went to Blackthorne. Then my idiot, one of the triplets brother team had to go and fall for her. That's when we had to send in James.

James was the second of our triplet family. He never got emotionally attached and that's how we got to the point we're at now. Josh and James looked exactly alike so there was no way Cammie could realize a physical difference between them. James didn't see what Josh said he saw in Cammie. We had to shorten the dates because James said he couldn't stand how in love he had to act with Cammie. James and Zach always argued when James came back from a date and said bad things about Cammie.

Zach had wanted to be the boy who noticed her but no one here knew him. It was sweet and very weird how quickly he had fallen for a girl he hadn't even known. That was another reason we didn't want them together. He would give her anything she wanted and end up telling her the truth about us. Even though he would never claim to like Cammie, if you watched him when we were going over the dates, you would hear him sigh when he saw her. (Yes, I said sigh! What guy sighs? One in love, that's who.) Grant still doesn't let him live it down.

Now, Grant is a weird guy. Well not like I-wear-crazy-clothes-that-no-one-would-look-at twice-weird or I-eat-weird-things-weird but a perverted-sexist-type-weird. He would always talk about things like how sexier Cammie would be if she was more feisty or if Cammie had an accent, he would hook up with her or something. Sometimes, I wondered how he even got into a spy school. (Ya know, other than the whole pure strength thing.) He was like a complete opposite from the team. But even though he has his faults, he's sort of like the glue that keeps us togetherand keeps us from being too serious. That's how Jonas sees it anyway.

Jonas is you typical know-it-all genius. That guy could crack a code faster than a tornado could tear up a fence. He was in the group to make sure that Bex, Macey, and Cammie never figured a thing out. I don't think that they could with us having Jonas on our team. But do you want to know the true power behind this that made everything that we planned go well, as we planned? That person's name is one word, three letters. L-I-Z!

Liz was our double agent. She was our eyes and ears from inside the school. Whenever the girls would figure something out, Liz was the one who would tell us. Without her, none of this would have worked. Right now, I'm sure she was on her way to M.S. to tell him that we were ready for him.

I laughed and walked down to one of the rooms to surprise one of the girls with my presence.

**Liz POV**

I finally got to my destination. I walked into the office and sat down in the chair.

"Ms. Sutton, it's great to know that you have finished your mission and got by completely unnoticed. I'm very impressed." Well, it was nice to know someone appreciated my intelligence. I blushed.

"Yes, completely excellent!."

"Thank you. I'm sure you will be happy to know that the girls are in the warehouse as planned. They have figured out that the boys can't be trusted. The sad thing is that they found out a little too late." I informed them.

"That's too bad. Did you tell the boys the instructions I told you about?"

"Of course. Should we be on our way?"

"Do you think they will be surprised to find out that-"

"Of course they will be. They never even thought twice about it." We walked to the helicopter and were soon off to the warehouse.

**A/N: I have to stop Liz's POV now before too much is said. You see how she had to cut off the boss before he said too much. Don't worry. Liz's side and reasons behind her actions will be told.** **Back to the story!**

**Bex POV**

"Can someone please explain to me what the bloody heavens is going on?" I screamed. Grant walked over to Josh, **(A/N: This is actually James, but you know, Bex doesn't know about him so she assumes he's Josh.)** Jimmy, and David. "I thought Cammie killed you."

"No, my dearest, Cammie killed someone who looked liked me. Did you really think I'm dumb enough to get killed that simple?" He mocked me. This guy was gonna get the bloody pulp beat out of him if, no, _when_ I got my hands on him.

Jimmy went and untied Macey from her chair. "It wouldn't be fair for Bex to have to fight everyone by herself." He said to Macey as he snatched the duck tape from her mouth. Macey screamed.

"Guys, we should leave the girls to their demises. Let's go." David told the boys and took out his phone. A guy answered it and David said a few words to him. As they walked out of the door, I heard the guy on the other end say, "Excellent!"

I immediately started fighting the men who were left in the room before the door even close. 'Where in the heck is Cammie?' I thought to myself. I hope she was alright. Thinking of what might have happened to Cammie made me fight harder.

Macey had gotten up and started to fight as well. She even hit one guy with the chair she had once been sitting in. I felt a small piece of jealously at that. It was one of my dreams to hit a person with a chair with all my strengths. It came in second place to me kicking James Bond's butt around and taking his place as 007.

Once I knocked out my fifth guy, I saw Cammie come quietly through the doors. She had napotine patches in her hands and quickly knocked out three guys. We were done with the rest quickly.

**Cammie's POV**

Zach and Josh walked off and the men started to circle around me. I hoped that they were as bad at fighting as the people before. I waited for one of them to make their move. When the guy behind me charged at me, I quickly turned and clothes-lined him. He fell with a loud thud and after a few minutes later I was the only one still standing. Thank God for Mr. Fib's napotine patches.

I ran out of the door and heard a loud scream coming from my right and I immediately knew it was Macey's I took off in the direction and saw Bex and Macey surrounded by 20 men. From the looks of it Bex had taken out about five of them and Macey had about three of them down. I opened the door quietly and made my way in.

I quickly took out three napotine patches and stuck them on the three guys closest to me. After they went down, I started kicking and punching. Bex looked up and saw me and screamed "Thank God you're here." Then she punched a guy in the nose and I'm sure that it was now broken.

I hit a pressure point on another guy and yelled back, "No prob! Anytime!"

Macey kicked the legs from the guy she was fighting and yelled "Less talky, more fighty!" Soon, all the guys were knocked out by either a napotine patch or a hard hit from one of us.

"We have to hurry." Macey spoke quickly, "The guys are getting away."

I nodded and we all ran out of the room to the roof. "Liz is off for help you guys!" I said as we went up the stairs. Bex and Macey were right on my heels as we got to the roof. I saw a helicopter in the distance and knew we only had a few moments before the guys got away.

"Oh yeah," Bex said as she grabbed my arm, "I think you should know that David isn't dead." As soon as she said that, I froze. I was about to ask what was she talking about when I saw David with my own eyes. I could have sworn I had killed him.

"He said it wasn't him" Macey said answering my silent question. The boys and David then all turned around and saw us. It was time for the final battle.

**A/N: I'm so proud of myself. I made another twist. Yay! Now, the questions of the chapter.**

**Who will win the final battle? Are the girls ready for the surprise of their lives? It seems the boys aren't the only one with a secret. Stay tuned for the next chapter of **_**Meeting The Real You**_**!!! **


	13. The Final Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. By anything I mean the Gallagher Series.**

**Cammie POV**

{Haunted by Evanescence begins to play}

**(A/N: Picture a camera motioning around the girls and the guys. Like in the movies.)** The rain was now falling onto us. We were on opposite sides of the roof, waiting for the other to attack. I was in the middle with Bex diagonally to my right, Macey diagonally to my left. **(A/N: Close up to girls.)** The wind was picking up, swaying our skirts. The tension was thick, both of us awaiting the battle about to begin. James, Jimmy, and Josh stepped up to us first.

The lightening struck and so did the boys running towards us. We in return ran to them. The contact began with the sound of thundering. I was up against James. I knew it was him because Josh didn't have the guts. (That what I thought, anyway.)

James swung with his right fist, almost hitting me in my jaw. I blocked him and kicked out at him. Him grabbing my foot and pushing me back. I fell onto my back and rolled backward up to my feet again. We continued, neither us getting full contact unless it was a block.

**Bex POV**

We were on top of the roof, ready to fight. I stood to Cammie's right. The three triplets walked up preparing to fight. Once the lightening hit, the fight began. I got Jimmy. He was surely skilled, able to get out of the way of my fist and legs. He got lucky and grazed my jaw with his foot. I backed up from the wind of the kick. He charged after me, pinning me to the ground. I pushed him off of me with my feet. I rolled to my stomach and got to my feet. He got up only a second after me. We crashed into each other, throwing kicks and punches. I saw a weak spot and went for it. I punched him in the side and then kicked him on his butt. He picked up some dirt off of the roof and threw it in my eyes. I was blinded.

**Macey POV**

Josh or one of his crazy twin brothers came at me. I was ready to kick a little triplet's butt for the whole knocking-me-out-thing earlier. I wasn't the best fighter ever and it seems as if he wasn't either. He ran towards me and I clothes-lined him. (The whole watching wrestling with the bodyguards thing actually came in handy.) He fell straight on his back, only to jump right back up and come after me again. He kicked at me and I dodged it. I threw a punch and he ducked, giving me the opportunity to kick him. My attack was countered and I was sent flying across the roof. I jumped up and ran into him throwing hella kicks and punches. That bastard was going down!

**Zach POV**

Grant and I were instructed to pull back and not fight unless the three stupid triplets were down. David gave us the things to put down for the pilot to know where to land. (I really had to start remembering what those things are called.) I really didn't want James fighting Cammie. As soon as he saw how skilled she was, he would try to hurt her. The thought of him hurting the girl I lo-, liked, well, had a small crush on made me ball my fist. Grant looked over at me.

"Hey, chill." he ordered and put his hand on my shoulder, " Don't screw up the mission. We're almost finished." The helicopter was at least four more miles out. (Seeming that we are spies, we're trained to see things far off into a distance.) I relaxed a little at his words. Even though Grant was a dummy, he sometimes had his moments. I looked out into the woods and saw a slim figure tied to a tree. It was Jonas. Why was he tried to a tree? He was supposed to be with Liz.

**Grant POV**

I looked over to where Bex was fighting. She was very skilled and I knew she would give Jimmy a race for his money. I could help but be in a trance looking at Bex fight. It was something about her that made me feel strange. (Not in that why but now that I think about it.) Usually, I preferred a girl in the kitchen, instead of a girl whose right there in the action with me. If she forgave me later for all of this, I would ask her out. She would be the de........ What was he doing?! That, that, _thing_ had Bex pinned down! As in he was on top of her! I turned my head before I even got the thought of going over there and _stop!_ Don't even finish thinking it. I decided to focus my attention to Zach.

Zach was watching Cammie and James. I personally didn't think that was a good idea for James to go after Cammie. I mean, Zach almost killed him once for just saying he didn't think Cammie's shirt was cute on her. (Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit. But just a teeny tiny bit. Why are you looking at me like that? Hey, stop that! Okay, don't have a cow, I exaggerated a lot of a bit! God, can't I lighten up the story a little?) Zach balled his fist and I knew I had to get him to stop looking at them.

"Hey, chill." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Don't screw up the mission. We're almost finished." I left out the part that mattered the most. _Do you really think I want to see someone trying to hurt Bex?!_ No!

**Bex POV**

I stumbled a little and tried to keep fighting through the pain. I was kicked in the stomach and sent flying across the air. That bloody cheat! I got up, holding my stomach and got into stance. I started to think back to CoveOps class and to what Solomon said.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ladies, today we will work on learning your surroundings," Mr. Solomon said, sitting on his desk. I looked at Cammie who just shrugged her shoulders. We already learned how to take in surroundings in like 7__th__ grade. Usually, Mr. Solomon has us do something a little more challenging. The girls started to talk among themselves. Most of the conversations about how Mr. Solomon was losing his touch._

_Mr. Solomon cleared his throat. The room got quiet. "Like I was saying, you will be learning your surroundings while blindfolded." Better. "Some spies have no class and will do anything to keep the upper hand. Like blinding you. So you all will fight without your vision today." Cool!_

_We followed him outside to a table with blindfolds. We each put one on and were paired into groups of two. (I was with Cammie of course!) After a few tries, we all knew we sucked. I got frustrated and gave up, taking off my blindfold. I walked back into the building._

_Mr. Solomon came after me. "Is there a problem, Ms. Baxter?"_

"_Yeah," I snapped. I realized I just snapped on a teacher and shot him a quick apologetic look. He chuckled and put his hands up as if he was saying he was surrendering. I decided to finish my thoughts. "I suck when I can't see."_

"_Ms. Baxter, you only suck, as you say, because you haven't practiced this exercise before. You'll get better. Or else." He smiled. What a sec! Maybe 10 seconds. Did Mr. Solomon just smile? At me?_

_I shook my head, removing the thoughts of how gorgeous Mr. Solomon was when he smiled. "Well, I guess it's or else for me then."_

"_Get up." He said._

"_What?" I was confused. Was he gonna tell me to go pack my bags?_

"_I said, 'Get up.'" he repeated. I did as I was told. "Now close your eyes." he whispered. I felt him move behind me . Two hands fell on my shoulder and I swear I almost fainted when Mr. Solomon leaned in and whispered in my ear._

"_Always use the sounds around you. Memorize the sound of a person's fist coming at you. Know what grunts are made and what action they belong to." Mr. Solomon walked back in front of me. I listened for the sounds around me and heard a swoosh coming my way. I blocked it and Mr. Solomon laughed. "See, told you." And with that, he started walking back outside. "Feel free to join us. Soon."_

_**End of flashback**_

{Supermassive Black Hole by Muse begins to play}

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. After I calmed myself and immediately started listening to my surroundings, Jimmy was about to kick me. I jumped back and missed the kick. I punched and grazed his ear. He stepped back for a moment. It was silent other than the sound of the helicopter and the girls' own fights. Suddenly, I could hear Jimmy coming towards me with what sounded like a punch waiting to happen. I grabbed his fist and threw my leg out and kicked him in the side. He fell but wasn't completely down. He swung his leg to knock my feet from under me but I countered and kicked him across the head. He was down.

**Macey POV**

Josh's kicked me made me fall. He tried to kick me again, but I grabbed his leg, pulling him down with me. He fell and I stood. He got back up and kicked at me again. (He seriously had a thing with kicking!) I was hit in the arm and fell on my back. I couldn't defeat him. I wasn't as good as the others. Then I thought back to my second day at the school and the conversation Cammie's mom and I had.

_**Flashback**_

"_That's it! I want out of here! I can't do this!" I ran into the Headmistress's office with tears in my eyes. (Yes, even I have had my bad days.) _

"_What's the matter?" Ms. Morgan said from behind her desk and motioned for me to sit with her on the couch. I walked over to her and explained my problems._

"_I don't belong here. I'm the odd ball around here and I feel like everyone is better than me. Heck, everyone here is better than me! I can't do anything right and teachers look at me as if I'm a reject. If they even notice me." She looked at me confused. I let out a long, much needed sigh. "I'm use to always being in the spotlight. Always having the upper hand on everyone. Here, I'm a nobody. A person who shouldn't be here." _

_I couldn't hold the tears any longer. Then after she didn't say anything, I felt like I screwed up which I did since I'm now a spy. We aren't supposed to show emotions. She would probably just tell me to suck it up and grow up._

"_Macey, I understand exactly how you feel." I wasn't expecting that! "I was there once too. I came to Gallagher in the middle of my 9__th__ year of school. I felt like such an outsider. People ignored me because they felt like they were better than me. But, do you know something Macey?" She asked._

_I stared at her. Did she want me to answer her or was the question rhetorical? I decided to answer anyway. "No, what happened?" I had no idea as to why I was opening up to her. Something about the way she looked at me told me she was just easy to talk to. _

"_It didn't discourage me. It only made me try harder. You see, Macey," she got down on her knees in front of me, "you're only invisible when you doubt yourself in this school or if you're anything like my daughter." We both laughed. She was right, Cammie did have a knack of disappearing every once and a while. She continued. "You have to make yourself known and let everybody else here know that Macey McHenry is not just an ordinary girl. Don't let things bring you down to where you can't fight back. Just because someone more talented than you doesn't mean you can't beat them."_

"_I understand that but I'm getting my....." she looked at me sternly. "I'm getting my butt whipped here."_

"_Macey, let me tell you something I was told by my mom when I was younger. When you feel like there's no hope, take a deep breath and just fight back. Don't think about whose better because the only thing that proves is that you're doubting yourself. Remember, anyone and anything can be beaten. Don't be ignored!" She patted me on my knee and sent me back to my next class._

_**End of Flashback**_

_{I won't be ignored by Linkin Park plays}_

And if it was one thing I learned from that talk, it was not to let myself be ignored and anything or anyone can be defeated. I took a deep breath.

I stood up and charged after Josh. He turned me and grabbed me from behind and I kicked above my head and knocked him off of me. I turned around and punched him in the gut. He bent over but this time I didn't fall for it. I faked a kick and when he reached for my leg, I pushed his head down. He flipped and got on his feet. I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine and kicked at him. I missed. Josh charged after me. This time, I grabbed the back of his shirt and turned him to face me. I punched him as hard as I could. I let go of him and he fell and didn't get back up.

Cammie POV

I fell after James got a good kick at me. I slid a little but jumped right back up.

"Forget it, Cameron." James walked up to me and punched me so hard I fell again. "You're not ready yet. Maybe if you be a good girl later on, we'll keep you." He laughed and I crawled away from him. I watched as the person who had beaten me came to finish the job. My thoughts swarm around my head. Only one got my attention.

_**Flashback**_

"_Cammie dear, stop slouching. Ladies never slouch." Madam Dabney instructed me. I decided to help her clean up her room before the school year started._

"_Yes ma'am." I said and walked over to get the broom. I already knew not to slouch. I just did it anyway._

"_I already know you know not to slouch, Cammie." She said, reading my thoughts. " If I haven't said it once, I'll say it a million times. Just because you don't doesn't mean you can't."_

"_What do you mean, Madam Dabney?_" _I was so confused. That made no absolutely sense! Then again, it is Ms. Dabney. (If that doesn't tell you something than you're crazy, too.)_

"_It means just because you don't do something, doesn't mean you can't do it. As I said." She walked over and took the broom from my hands. "If you're just going to stand there and do nothing, you might as well go somewhere else dear." Ouch! That was harsh._

"_I still don't quite know what you meant by that earlier statement, Madam Dabney." Truthfully, I was a clueless as a deer about to be bit by an alligator._

"_Okay," she said sighing, "You don't stand up straight, but that doesn't mean you can't stand up straight. It's just like the saying my grandma-ma used to say," Oh here we go again! "You can do anything if you set your mind to it."_

_That was it! That what she should have said the first time and maybe her room would have been clean. She looked at me and said that I could go grab a snack from the kitchen. I left out of the room and made a right._

_** End of flashback**_

I now know what Madam Dabney meant and just because I haven't been having the upper hand in this fight, didn't mean I couldn't. I just had to set my mind to it. Wow, never thought I'd learn something from Madam Dabney that would save my life. (In this predicament anyway.)

{False Pretense by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus plays}

I jumped up to my feet, ready for James to throw his next attack. As I predicted, he swung at me. I jumped back and he followed me. We started going at it like in the beginning again. Neither one of us getting a hit off of one another.

James ripped a loose pipe from off the building's vent and came after me. I ducked and dodged out of the way and ran to a chimney-like block on the roof. James ran after me and I used the block to flip over him. I went back to the vent and ripped a piece of pipe out. We blocked each other's attempts of hitting the other. I stuck my pipe between James and his pipe and yanked it out of his hands by kicking him in the stomach. He flew back into the wall.

I threw the pipes down and went up to James. "How about now we stick to just hands on battle?"

"Sure" he retorted and jumped back up. We started fighting again and dodging each other. I kicked at James and he grabbed right my foot. I remembered this fighting move I saw on tv once and fell onto my hands, my face facing him. I turned my body and whipped my left leg onto James right shoulder. Then I pushed my right leg onto James's left shoulder. I used all my strength in my body to pick up James and flip him over my own body. James fell onto his back and never moved from that spot.

I looked around to see that Bex had just finished off Jimmy and Macey was punching Josh's lights out. They ran up to me. Without saying a word, we turned to face David, Zach, and Grant. We walked towards them and that's when I noticed the helicopter about to land. David laughed.

"A little too late girls." He turned towards the helicopter. That's when we made our way to the last three bad guys. Bex went after Grant, Macey to Zach, and leaving me with David. I grabbed David and he turned around and grabbed me. I elbowed him in the side twice, stepped on his foot, then flipped him over.

"Grant's down!" Bex yelled and I looked up to see Grant on the floor, knocked out. Bex ran over to Macey and helped her take down Zach. That little time was all David needed to pull my legs from out under me. He ran over to the helicopter but I came up behind him and tackled him. Bex and Macey came from out of nowhere and put a napotine patch on him. This time it worked. The helicopter land and out stepped........some guy I never met and Liz.

"Liz? What are doing here without help?" She was suppose to bring Mr. Solomon and maybe some CIA agents back. (Even though I could have taken at least a few Gallagher Girls.)

"Oh, I got help. Just not for you!" She smiled. She jumped off the plane and so did another man.

"What?!!!!" Bex, Macey, and I screamed.

"I must say, you girls did an excellent job! Excellent job indeed." The guy with Liz said, looking at the boys and David all on the ground.

"Yes, we won!" The boys who had regained conscious yelled.

Another voice interrupted their praises. "Sorry, but Ms. Sutton isn't on your side either. Meet your standard triple agent." Then he stepped of the helicopter. Liz waved and we just stood there as if we just got a horrible trick played on us. Liz, a lair, a cheat, a..........

**A/N: Did you like the girls' winning battle songs and flashbacks? I tried to choose songs that had a beat that they could fight to. Well, it's done now so, what can you do? Now for my questions. (Just a hint if you haven't guessed yet. The questions are kind of a sneak peek. It tells you what's discussed in the next chapter.) **

**What else is Liz? A heart breaker? A use-to-be best friend? An enemy? What will happen to Cammie, Macey, Bex, the boys, and David? Who is Liz working for? Find out in the next chapter of **_**Meeting The Real You**_**!!!**


	14. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Series! I do own the plot though.(If that counts.)**

**A/N: So recap. The boys are bad. Liz is a trader. Everyone's on the roof. It's the next day. (Yes, all this happen in that one night and now morning.) Now for the reveal of the true Liz!!!**

**Cammie POV**

We stood there in shock staring at the man who got out of the helicopter. The truth finally coming to the light. Our sister, standing there with a huge grin on her face. After the realization of what was going on came to me, there was only one question I wanted to know: Did we win?

Mr. Solomon stepped forward and answered my question. "Congratulations girls, you successfully completed your CoveOps class. I am proud of you all. Boys, better luck next time." Mr. Solomon smiled and held his hand out to the other guy. "Dr. Steve, I believe we made a deal?" He held his hand out to him.

"This is not excellent." he handed him what looked like two hundred dollars. "Boys, we were so close." He and Mr. Solomon started walking back to the helicopter.

"Wait, this was a test!" Bex screamed. She was fuming that she hadn't figured it out yet.

"I got my..." Mr. Solomon gave her a stern look. "_butt_ kicked for nothing?!" she yelled, emphasizing the word butt.

"No, Ms. McHenry. You got your butt kicked for a passing grade in CoveOps."

"Then what about the boys?" I asked. They were fooled, too. I could tell by the look on their faces.

"This was also their test as well, Ms. Morgan." Dr. Steve answered me, smiling.

"What about the rest of our class?" Zach walked up beside me. I jumped but recovered quickly. As a spy, I should have knew he was conscious again and walking towards us, but I didn't. I hoped no one notice. Zach looked at me and smirked. "Where they tested, too?"

"Of course! Who else do you set this up? The camera hook-ups. Making sure you all got here on time. Making sure Mr. Alexander and yourself met Cammie before she figured things out." Dr. Steve explained. "And Ms. Sutton, the mastermind behind it all."

Liz smiled but the smile faded as she looked at three very angry girls who she roomed with.

"Um, Mr. Solomon?" Liz called. "Do you think I could change rooms for a couple of days?" She looked at us again. "Or maybe the rest of the year?" I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out laughing. The girls soon joined in and we walked to the helicopter.

"Um, Cammie? Can I speak to you for a minute?" Zach asked as I was about to get on the helicopter.

"Sure," Bex answered and pushed me towards him. I turned around and Macey gave me a thumbs up. I walked over to Zach and he lead me away from the others.

"Soooo" Zach said dragging out the word. He ran his fingers through his hair. I looked at him until he continued. "So, did you believe my legend?"

"Nope. I saw right threw it. Even that pathetic fake kiss you gave me." I didn't want it to be fake but I couldn't exclude the facts. He was trying to make me trust him and he probably thought kissing me would help. I didn't finish my thoughts because Zach grabbed me and kissed me. My hand flew up to his neck, wrapping themselves there. My right hand flew to his hair and my fingers tangled into it.

Zach released me and smirked. "Was that pathetic, my Gallagher Girl?" He asked and I couldn't help but notice that he called me _his_ Gallagher Girl!!! His hands went to my face and he brushed his lips to mine again. Zach let me go and walked back to helicopter that just landed to pick up the boys.

I shook my head and went back the girls. Bex squealed and gave me the look that says 'I want details as soon as we're alone. I sighed and got on the helicopter.

As soon as we were in our room, the girls pounded me with questions. I was about to answer when something else caught my attention. "Liz, you have some explaining to do."

As soon as I said that, Bex and Macey looked at her and forgot about me.

Liz looked at me and mumbled, "Thanks a lot." I smiled at her. "Okay here's what happened."

**Liz POV**

I sat on my bed, getting ready to tell the girls my story. "Okay, well first off........" Bex cut in.

"Wait for a minute!" she yelled and got up. She walked toward the door and mumbled, "I have to get some popcorn cause this better a be good excuse for trading your sisters. Most of all your best friends."

"Bex." Cammie called after her. "I'm sure she was forced to do it. She had to keep it a secret."

"She's right and you know it" Macey agreed. Bex mumbled something about not trusting people and sat back down on her bed.

"Now as I was saying," I began.

_**Flashback** _

_I watched as my friends got into the elevator on their way to their CoveOps class. I had decided to have a office job and not be a field worker. I was about to walk into my class when Headmistress Morgan stopped me. _

"_Ms. Sutton, would you accompany me to my office?" She asked._

"_S-sure" I stuttered and followed her. Once we got into the office, she motioned for me to sit in the chair in front of her desk. She began to speak._

"_I want you to help me and Mr. Solomon," she pointed behind her to him. I jumped when I turned around and saw him standing there. I didn't even see him until now. Ms. Morgan ignored my surprise and continued, "set up a CoveOps test for your friends. They were picked to do a special assignment with another school." What there was another school like us? This is amazing! Wait until I tell the girls._

_Mr. Solomon must of had an Edward Cullen thing going on because he said, "You are not to tell the girls about this. They must be clueless as to what is going on." He explained what the plan would be about sending the girls on a CoveOps mission and letting Cammie be noticed by one of the other boy spies. What? I didn't tell you the other spy school was a all boy spy school. Well, anyway, Cammie had to develop a relationship with him. My first objective was to make that relationship happen without the girls finding anything out. _

"_There will be a final battle between the girls and boys." Mr. Solomon smiled. Ms. Morgan gave him a look and it seemed as if the were having a silent conversation. I was in CoveOps long enough to read lips so I knew what they mouthed each other._

_Ms. Morgan said she couldn't believe that he had made a bet with the headmaster at the other school that the girls would kicked the boys butt. Mr. Solomon said he couldn't believe she thought he wouldn't make a bet. _

"_We will have meetings every Friday morning at 5:00. Make sure the girls don't notice this. You will be helping both sides. Being an agent with the girls and a double agent for the boys." Ms. Morgan said. She looked at Mr. Solomon, "You might want to get to your class before the girls get suspicious." _

_Mr. Solomon nodded and he walked out of the office. "Remember, the girls must not know about this." He walked away._

"_Neither the 4 boys who will be working with you. Make sure they think you're a double agent the whole time." Ms. Morgan added. _

_**End of flashback**_

The girls looked at me and it took them 4 minutes and 37 seconds before one of them said something.

"Wow!" Cammie said. "So, we were set up the whole time?" I nodded. The girls looked exchanged glances at each other and smiled.

"It's okay, we forgive you." Bex said and we hugged each other.

"That was so sweet!" someone yelled.

"Brings tears to my eyes." someone else said.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Liz" we looked up and saw all of the boys in our room.

Zach walked up to me and patted my on the back. He looked hurt and said, "I trusted you!" We all laughed.

For the rest of the day, we all talked and hung out together. Bex then noticed at James, Jimmy, and Josh were gone. "Where did the triplets go?" Bex asked. The boys looked at each other before I answered.

"Well, they were actually spies. A couple of months ago, when this whole thing happened, Mr. Solomon noticed that we needed someone from the town to make this look real. He found the triplets and trained them until it was time for the fight on the roof. They should be getting some memory tea and sent back to their homes."

Cammie looked around Zach (who both were sitting on her bed) and spoke. "But won't their parents wonder what happened to them?"

Zach answered her. "They think they were at a special school and got home sick. The school sent them a letter explaining how they didn't want to be there anymore."

"Oh. So they'll never remember anything?" Cammie asked.

"Nope." Zach answered.

**Cammie POV**

After hearing about the Abrams going back to their regular lives, I felt a slight ping of jealousy. They would go back to their homes and it would be like as if nothing happened. They would never have to worry about someone coming after them. Never worrying about if someone was going to come home. Then I thought about what they were missing. The thrill of helping others and saving the world. I looked around at the people around me and the jealousy was gone. I wouldn't trade them or my spy life for a normal life.

The afternoon, it was time for the guys to go back to their school. I walked with Zach to the van that waited for them. "Zach, are we ever going to see each other again?"

He smirked. "Gonna miss me, Gallagher Girl?"

"No, I'm just wondering." I lied.

"Sure you are. See ya, Gallagher Girl." He kissed me again (I was getting very use to that) and walked to the van. I turned around and walked back to my school, getting ready to be grilled by my friends.

The End..........for now anyway

**A/N: I'm done! Thanks for reading the story. I'm writing a sequel as we speak and I hope you guys read it also. If I finish the first chapter tonight, I'll post it. Here's the summary to it.**

**Cammie and her friends are placed into her old school district as a CoveOps test by Mr. Solomon. Their purpose is to find out who are the 4 undercover spies {all good. remember CoveOps test} at the school. Cammie meets up with old friends and who she thought she would never see again. Can Cammie survive school and keep her true life hidden after she comes face to face with her old rival?**


End file.
